


Sleepless

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Friends to Enemies to Lovers is Very Very Sexy [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends to Enemies to (Maybe) Lovers, But nothing explicitly romantic, Contemplation, F/M, Gen, I don't know if the Doctor has two phones or not but she does in this fic don't at me, Kind of angsty, Like this has romantic undertones, Multi, Return of the Tardis's Drawing Room, Spoilers for Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, The Doctor can't sleep, Uneaten Biscuits, best enemies, use of memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: The Doctor stays up late again with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits to keep her company.
Relationships: The Doctor & Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Friends to Enemies to Lovers is Very Very Sexy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609696
Comments: 17
Kudos: 260





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer but here, my first ever to be published Doctor Who fanfic. We don't talk about the stuff from when I was 7.

The TARDIS is warm against her back as she lays on the floor of her drawing room, a room that sits mostly unchanged through the years, barely touched since the days of the Ponds, filled with different trinkets of adventures. 

She stares up at the ceiling, forgoing the armchair to just lie there, a mug of tea resting nearby and steaming, a plate of biscuits waits for her on the table. 

But waiting is all they do, because she can’t remember the last time she slept, nor the last time a moment passed without one of his voices in her head. 

All she can remember is his eyes, the startling familiarity of the look in them, of the glassy eyed moment of “What have I done?”, because of course she remembers that look, she’s worn it more times than she can count on both her fingers and her toes. 

The tea is still steaming, her hearts keep beating but there’s something missing now. 

She kicks herself, because of course, of _course_ he’d been O, the familiar feeling she’d gotten when they met for the first time didn’t lie on that account… The worst part is that it made sense, ultimately, complete sense. 

The Doctor had wondered what happened to Missy and she could see her in him, there’s this thread, this sting of confusion that she can’t really decipher completely, that sits in a moment of dread that he’s survived another go around and the thrill at the fact that her friend is still alive. 

But she did trap him with Nazis. 

And in another universe. 

She feels bad about the Nazis given the new face of his, that had been cruel of her and she’d promised her previous face she would be _kind._

He’ll get out of the other universe too, it’s just what he does the sneak...

“How dare he...” She muttered sitting up, letting her hair fall around her face again, it was getting longer and that was interesting, the last time she had longer hair than usual was just before she married River, when time was broken- Her hands ball into fists as she reaches for her tea. 

But her hand stops short when she looks at her two phones that sit next to the mug on the small table, the flip phone lying dormant and the sparkling shiny mobile that contains the backlogs of her conversations with O, the photos and memes. 

Her hearts, for a moment beat out of time as she thinks about his faces, all of them, lingering on Missy’s for a moment longer than his new one too. 

She cocks her head and… She knew she would forgive him again, they were the last two after all… 

Because he’d blown them up. 

She picks up her tea and takes a sip. 

But then again, so had she. 

* * *

  
  


She gets a text a little while after this, that just shows a picture of him, in a new suit, standing in the middle of London with two simple words under it. 

_I lived bitch._

The Doctor couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face, with a bit of dread creeping into her at the same time.

  
“Why are you smiling?” Yaz asked from the other side of the console, Ryan and Graham looking at her in exactly the same way as her, slight concern and confusion.   
  
“Cat video.” She lied as she hit the block button.


End file.
